Korpulans
Originated from Kor'Toris, the Korpulans are a race, or rather, a culture, composed of both organic and synthetic beings. Nanotechnology mastery has allowed themselves to explore and do a wide variety of activities and technology ranging from simple cooking, to medicine, and to magical-like abilities. They stand as one of the most dominant and advanced species in the galaxy until they were threatened to extinction by a powerful enemy. History Pre-Space Era The Korpulans were once divided into nations that were too many to name all of them. Frequent wars occurred, but there were also short periods of peace. These wars were often because of competition in technology and religious disputes. One of the most recognized (and the most warmongering of all) was the P'gheren, who attempted to halt any space travel and FTL development. If a nation were to develop, or is suspected of developing space technology, they would instantly declare war on them and oftentimes result in victory due to their sheer army size and power. They had stated that they feared that they may encounter hostile civilizations, but in reality, wanted to become the first spacefaring nation. The P'gheren, however, instantly fell when the rest of the nations united together to become a single nation and took them down. The single nation eventually became the Korpulan Empire, and thus the age of space travel began. Contact The spacefaring age of the Korpulan Empire went on peacefully for decades. Their first contact was made when they received a mysterious transmission from the star Sol, meeting with the EA (now known as AIF). Further contact with other nations helped the Korpulans become recognized within the galactic communities. First Galactic War The First Galactic War began when after the galactic core was found to be a dimensional rift, machines of unknown origin began coming out from the rift and showed hostility upon all races. To counter them, the galactic races found particle cannons of immense strength that destroyed the machines in a huge radius. The Vanguard, the largest of these machines, eventually entered the battlefield, but was also defeated. After his defeat, the machines retreated back to the rift. The nations rejoiced upon the victory, but not before the CDE had undertaken a regime led by a warmonger. Terrorism A terrorist group threatened to bring down the Korpulan government and also the foreign governments. The group's goal was to forcefully merge all nations into one and possibly be led under a dictatorial rule. Indeed, the group successfully staged a coup to take over the Council and control the empire, but before realizing that one of them has gone escaped. The escapee, Agius Iskov, would then lead a resistance force that will try to take down the new rule, but the terrorist nation has suddenly gone missing, leaving only behind planets with abandoned cities. The resistance force then would claim the leftover planets in the name of Enkida. New Threat After some period of peace (and war with the CDE due to accusations on a nation suspected of supporting a CDE rebellion), a new threat came again, powerful bioships which one could overwhelm a fleet of thousands. The bioships, named Archangels due to the resemblance to the worshipped religious figures from Korpulan religion, also sparked rebellions due to the government being accused of being anti religion. The loyal citizens, the military, and the government was forced to move into another location. Ultimate Downfall The Korpulans went from a sprawling civilization into a small group struggling to grow and survive as a powerful Archangel attacked. The Archangel, named T'llviplearnoealis, turned the colony planets and the homeworld into asteroid fields in an instant, killing thousands. The survivors, numbering to 800, was forced to stay in a hidden massive ship that can hold and transport entire planets. From there on, they became a travelling ship crew which would search for any planet and contain it in the ship's planetary slot. Government Structure The government of the Korpulans changed from time to time. Ordered from the oldest to the recent, here are the following: First Government (Korpulan Empire) The Korpulan Empire is composed of 5 Supreme Council members, the Supreme Military Commander, the Supreme Financial Governor, the Supreme Research Head, the Supreme Civilian Manager and the Supreme Technological Head. Of all these, the Supreme Military Commander is the most respected as he does the most difficult decisions. Although they usually head their departments on their own, they also often meet for law proposals and emergency situations. Second Government (Enkida) 'STILL WORK IN PROGRESS'